


wreck and ruin, beauty in destruction

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But there might be feelings kinda, Casual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, bc that's my favorite headcanon, falling in love during sex?, human/fighting fishman hybrid Penguin, more likely than you think, nvm theres major feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: Killer and Zoro like to enjoy casual sex together, as some pirates do. Killer and Penguin like to enjoy casual sex together, as some pirates do. Penguin and Killer think that it would fun to have a threesome with Zoro, as a lot of pirates do. Zoro thinks that Penguin won't be able to handle it, as most (bullheaded and incorrect) pirates do. But Penguin is able to prove himself strong enough, as most pirates know he is. So Killer and Zoro fuck him until none of them can remember how to breathe or think, as most pirates would love to do.I received a suggestion from a very smart, galaxy-brain reader who suggested that I should write something for Killer/Penguin/Zoro, a ship that I am now a big fan of.
Relationships: Killer (One Piece)/Roronoa Zoro/Penguin (One Piece), Killer/Penguin (One Piece), Killer/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Penguin (One Piece)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	wreck and ruin, beauty in destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I didn't plan for there to be emotions involved, but emotions decided to involve themselves. So now it's porn without plot, but also porn with feelings.

Zoro skeptically looks over the man standing between him and Killer; Penguin, the first mate of the Heart Pirates. He’s smaller than both Zoro and Killer by a good amount, in height, weight and muscle. By all accounts, he’s underwhelming, especially for being the first mate of a member of the Worst Generation’s crew and, more than that, a _Shichibukai’s_ crew. His presence is almost… disappointing. Moving his deadpan expression back to Killer, he scoffs before he asks, “Are you sure he can even handle us?” Jerking his head towards Penguin, he smirks as he adds, “He looks a bit-”

Penguin’s hand shoots out, grabbing Zoro by the chin and dragging him down so Penguin can look him in the eye. “I’m going to suggest that you don’t finish that sentence,” Penguin says slowly, a knife for a tongue and the words as a whetstone. “Because if you even think of using the word like ‘weak-’” Zoro’s own eyes go wide as Penguin’s other hand comes up to pull his hat up, just enough so the veil of shadow lifts away from Penguin’s face, revealing a smile of sharp teeth and blue irises in seas of blackened sclera “-Then I may just take a bite out of you when you least expect it.” Penguin’s grin is wild, that of an animal with startled prey, as he stares down the swordsman.

Though Zoro would like to say he doesn’t startle, he does, a shiver running down his spine as he jolts back. Or _tries_ to jolt back, away from Penguin and his mouth full of blades, but Penguin holds him in place like an anchor to a ship. Zoro can feel his heart rate increase, the organ beating against his ribs like a frantic bird against the bars of a cage.

Behind Penguin, Zoro can hear Killer give a quiet breath of amusement, carefully restraining himself from laughing more than that. He smiles under his helmet as two sets of eyes move to him, though their positions never change. “Careful there, Zoro. Penguin is no easy target, and he’s made it just as far as we have." Killer puts a hand on the shortest man of the trio's shoulder as he steps closer to the duo, coming to stand beside Penguin. When they're standing this close together, Zoro can see that Penguin is even shorter than the Straw Hat Pirate thought he was. Penguin's head falls an inch short of Killer's shoulder. Even Zoro has three or so inches on him, having to look down to meet Penguin's eyes from under the brim of his hat. "We’re all about to be in the New World, and make no mistake, Penguin has a body count to prove it.” There's a certain rumble to Killer's voice, and right before Penguin tugs his hat back down to cast his face in shadow once more, Zoro sees a wicked curve to his lips.

A quiet scoff of laughter comes from deep in Zoro's chest as he crosses his arms. "Oh, I bet you know a lot about his _'body count',_ Killer. If he's as good as you say, then I won't doubt that he’s got quite a high number." Zoro's gaze drags over Penguin's body, suggestive and not discreet in the least, as his uninjured eye undresses the shorter man in place of his hands.

While it's obvious that Zoro expects his words and gaze to intimidate Penguin, the shortest of the men in the room laughs. “He knows _all_ about my ‘body count’,” Penguin replies as he steps closer to Zoro, his sharp grin raising alarm bells in the swordsman’s head. Zoro is too far in to find that those very same alarm bells - his own sense of self protection - is overwhelmed and won over by the way Penguin’s tongue flickers over the sharp points of his teeth. “Wouldn’t you like to know how high my sexual census is, Roronoa?” Penguin asks, leaning forward with both a taunt and a challenge in his words, punctuated with a scoff of laughter.

Never one to turn down an offered challenge - and certainly not one proposed by such pretty lips - Zoro steps closer to Penguin, relishing in the fact that, despite their difference in height, Penguin doesn't flinch away. “Yeah, but don’t tell me,” Zoro smirks, his expression as dangerous as his swords as he reaches out and takes the brim of Penguin’s hat between his thumb and forefinger. Pushing the hat back further on Penguin’s head. Wicked grin growing, Zoro finds those black-blue eyes staring back at him, excitement like a metallic sheen over the electrifyingly bright irises. Leaning forward, some of Penguin’s dark hair brushes against the Straw Hat pirate’s forehead, and Zoro’s voice is low and rough as he murmurs, “I want you to _show_ me.” In a bold move, Zoro takes Penguin’s hat and tosses it aside, letting it land carelessly onto the ground beside them.

For a moment, there’s a pause. Silence. Stillness. Waiting. Zoro briefly thinks on if he’s done something wrong, taking Penguin’s hat off without so much as a warning. But before he can open his mouth to say anything, ask anything, Penguin is already chuckling.

That sharp grin grows in response to Zoro’s words, on how Zoro has clearly taken Penguin’s challenge, and with an enthusiasm that sends a shiver down Penguin’s spine. His hand reaches out, placing it on Zoro's hip so he can pull him closer. "I like the way you think. Just you wait; I'll show you just how well I can keep up."

From behind them, a faux-exasperated sigh passes through Killer's helmet. “You’re both so competitive,” Killer’s voice rumbles, his voice low with heated interest as he puts a hand on Penguin’s shoulder. “So, you two want to give this a shot?" he asks, glancing from one to the other from behind his mask.

The warmth and strength of Killer's large hand draws a pleased hum from Penguin, who leans back into the feeling. His back meets the hard planes of muscle of Killer's chest and he presses back, pushing his ass against the oh-so-enticing bulge that's growing in Killer's pants. _"Fuck yeah,"_ he breathes, his razor teeth drawing his lower lip between their wicked hold. “God, I want you both inside me. Tear me up with your dicks until I can feel you in my throat.” 

Lips twitching into a sly, pleased grin, Killer pulls Penguin flush against his own body. He grinds the bulge in his pants between the firm swells of the shorter man’s ass. “You have absolutely **no** shame or hesitation, do you?” he asks, but his voice is full of pleased fondness instead of scolding.

A joyful bout of laughter bursts from Penguin’s throat as he rocks back on Killer’s cock. “Who needs shame when I can have two huge, fat cocks stretching me open so wide I can’t do anything but drool and cum?”

Zoro feels his own dick responding to the sight of Killer and Penguin together. Killer is a gladiator of a man, his muscles olympian and huge, his entire figure dwarfing the lean, elf-like figure of Penguin with ease. They seem comfortable together, their chemistry palpable in the air and intoxicating on the tongue. He can easily picture them together already, Killer’s thick girth slamming into Penguin’s tight body, both of them panting and moaning as Killer fills Penguin with his cum. God, the sight is fucking _hot,_ and to think that he has the opportunity to be a part of that scene has him raring to go. He clears his throat, drawing the attention of the other two first mates. “Alright,” he says, his voice a pitch lower and more gravelly than normal, “You’re a good lay, Killer, and if you say that someone else is, I’m game. So let’s fuck.” He lets a smirk pull at his lips, all lazy and sexy without any need to try.

Shaking his head, Killer sighs as Penguin laughs his sharp and joyous laugh. “Both of you are too blunt,” Killer murmurs, but there’s a grin under his helmet that he knows both Zoro and Penguin can sense. “But I’m glad that we’re in agreement and can finally take this to the bed.” Killer pulls Penguin back against him, grinding against the familiar shape of Penguin’s one last time before pulling back. “I’m going to go grab the lube if you two want to strip while I’m gone,” he suggests, looking between the two, who seem all too happy to finally get more well acquainted. “Don’t have too much fun without me, yeah?” he throws over his shoulder as he starts towards the bathroom.

The smirk on Zoro’s lips widens the slightest bit as he replies, “I won’t make any promises. I’m getting kinda excited, and it seems like Penguin might be, too.” As he’s speaking, Zoro is already pulling the sash free from his hips, carefully leaning his swords against the wall. As his coat falls open, his tan, muscular chest is revealed to the heated atmosphere of the room. He feels two pairs of eyes scanning over his body, neither Killer or Penguin moving as they take in the sight of Zoro’s body. He allows their gazes to linger for two more heartbeats before he clears his throat. One of his eyebrows lifts in a cocky curiosity, his grin sly and proud as he asks, “So are you two going to move anytime soon, or do you need to watch?” Zoro chuckles as Killer stares at him for a second longer before clearing his throat and wordlessly turning to the bathroom to get the lubricant.

Next to the swordsman, Penguin is lit up with the thrill of excitement and anticipation. His eyes shine as he grins, his own hands moving to the collar of his boiler suit, which is beginning to feel much too warm. “While I really like looking at you, I’ll admit that you have a point. Hurry up and get out of them so I can see you and your, from what Killer has told me, monster of a cock that can break me into a mess of moans and cum."

Scoffing, Zoro rolls his eyes as he continues to undress himself, perfectly comfortable revealing his skin to the other man. "Yeah, yeah, I'm taking it off, just hold on," he grumbles with no hint of attention and every hint of eager anticipation. He pauses, looking up at Penguin. "Wait, did he really say I was that big?" he asks, unashamed of his own curiosity.

"Yeah, he said you were _hung as hell,_ and Killer is no liar, so I'm pretty excited." Penguin steps out of his boots and pulls his arms free of his heavy, padded boiler suit, the fabric pooling at his hips with enough weight to reveal the hem of the Heart Pirate’s underwear, he hears Zoro click his tongue against his teeth. Glancing up, Penguin finds Zoro with his arms crossed and an unreadable yet underwhelmed expression on his features. Zoro already has most of his clothes off, leaving only his underwear clinging to the outline of the swordsman’s cock and legs. Still, his expression as he looks over Penguin annoys the shorter pirate, and Penguin scoffs as he holds arms out, inviting Zoro to say what he’s thinking. “What? Something wrong?” he challenges brazenly.

“‘Something _wrong?’”_ With a scoff, Zoro walks closer to Penguin, strides long and heavy as he crowds into Penguin’s space. “Have you even looked at yourself?” Zoro reaches out with both hands and takes Penguin by the waist before pulling him close. “Your waist is so small that my hands almost completely fit around it. My fingers are touching, and my thumbs are inches apart. You’re _tiny,_ Penguin.” It’s true, Penguin is smaller than Zoro imagined. The boiler suit gave Zoro’s imagination too much to work with, and the heavy boots too much height. Without them, Penguin's small, lithe body is revealed. It's not like he's delicate or anything, but the size difference is more than noticeable 

Penguin’s eyes go wide as he feels the broad, strong, rough, _big_ hands wrap around the narrow between his ribs and hips. The pressure on his body is slight, barely there, just a comfortable amount, but when Penguin looks down, he finds that Zoro is right; his thumbs are only a couple inches or so apart. A shaky, excited sigh passes through Penguin’s lips and he nods, eyes glazed with arousal. “God, that’s fucking hot. You have such big hands, and Killer can do the same thing. It’s sexy, right?” he asks, lustful chuckles bursting on his lips with each word. His gaze is heavy, lust clouding his eyes and coloring his cheeks and making his erection push at the heavy fabric of the boiler suit that hangs, half unzipped, from his hips.

Zoro looks at Penguin like he’s grown two heads. “Are you kidding?” he asks incredulously. “Do you think you can seriously fit both of us? I’ve seen Killer’s dick, and I’m as big as he is. With how tiny you are compared to us, you’ll be tighter than a cocksleeve around our dicks. We’re going to _break_ you,” Zoro tries to warn, a furrow to his brows. The stretch is going to be _far_ too much for such a compact body to handle. Penguin is hot and feisty and can give as good as he gets, and Zoro definitely likes that, but he’s not going to fuck Penguin while **knowing** that the other man will walk away injured.

Penguin’s head falls back, his spine arching as he lets out a pretty whimper. “God, yes, fucking _break me,”_ Penguin sighs breathlessly, cheeks blooming in pink roses as his head starts to spin at how arousing he finds those words and images. “Keep talking, Zoro. You have a real way with words," he encourages with a lust-silly smile. "You think you'll both fuck me so hard I won't be able to move without whimpering? Think you'll fill me up with so much cum that it spills all over my ass and thighs?"

The vulgar statements leave Zoro lost for words, eye wide as his cock throbs, pulsing with strengthened interest in the situation. His mouth is agape, hands still firm on Penguin's waist as the smaller man breathes heavily, greatly enjoying this treatment.

A low huff of amusement alerts both men to the fact that Killer is back, lube in hand. “It’s no use trying to convince him otherwise. Penguin has his mind made up and you won’t be able to change it. Hell, it sounds like you’re _encouraging_ him.” Killer steps closer to the pair, tossing the bottle onto the bed before standing next to Zoro so his eyes can trace the line where the swordsman’s calloused hands press against Penguin’s skin. Letting out a low whistle, Killer wraps an arm low around Zoro’s hips and leans to the side so he can murmur into the green-haired man’s ear. “Isn’t he a dream? Small and pretty and so _eager?”_ Killer watches Zoro’s eye slides down Penguin’s body, drawn like a magnet to the slip of skin between where Penguin’s undershirt slides up and his boiler suit is falling under its own weight. It brings a wry grin to his face as he pushes his fingertips under the hem of Zoro’s pants and underwear. His smile only grows when he feels a shiver run through Zoro’s body. “You can’t even _imagine_ how fucking **tight** he is when you get inside him. He fits tighter than any cocksleeve you’ll ever try, feels hot enough to melt you.” A shaky breath passes past Zoro’s lips, still entranced by Penguin’s body, and Killer knows that the Straw Hat Pirate is hooked on every pretty word.

Reaching out with his other hand, Killer’s thumb and forefinger reach out and take hold of the zipper of Penguin’s heavy suit. Slowly, so Zoro can take in every second and sight, Killer pulls the zipper down, letting warm skin and tight, toned muscle be revealed to leering gazes. “Look at him, don’t you just want to bruise and bite him?” Killer whispers, voice rough and gravelly as he ghosts his fingertips over Penguin’s taut lower abdomen. “It’s hard to hurt him, and he likes having those pretty marks on him. He’s told me that he thinks you would leave marks that _linger,”_ Killer hisses the last word like a demon on Zoro’s shoulder, tempting the swordsman to taste the forbidden fruit that looks oh-so-delicious.

Boiling heat is pounding at Zoro’s veins and he has to swallow around the saliva that’s pooling under his tongue at the thought of biting at Penguin’s neck, hips, thighs, chest, so he can speak. “Oh? That true, Penguin?” he asks, voice nothing more than a low rasp.

A sharp inhale is drawn in through Penguin’s teeth as goosebumps rise on his skin, his cheeks still pink-warm as the zipper is pulled all the way down and the boiler suit falls to the ground, leaving him in only his boxers and undershirt and very warm hands. “Of course,” he breathes, “God, hell yeah. You hold that sword between your teeth all fucking day, bet you can bite _hard,_ can’t you? At least, that’s what Killer says about how you fuck him. Fuck, I bet you two are hot together.” Penguin chuckles before the sound is cut off by a sharp inhale as Killer’s fingers push under the fingers of his shirt. He swats at Killer's hand, shooting him a teasing glare. "Hey, you're still wearing all your clothes. Get to stripping, then we'll talk," Penguin says with a crooked grin as he gingerly pushes Zoro's hands off of him so he can peel off his undershirt. "And by 'get to stripping,' I mean I wanna watch you two strip each other while I watch." He steps out of his crumpled clothes, kicking his boxers off and taking a small bottle of lube from the pocket of his crumpled suit before moving to sit on the bed.

It's impossible not to watch Penguin walk over to seat himself on the mattress, his toned legs flexing with each step. The line of his spine provides stability for his muscles, and Killer and Zoro share a glance that speaks of how much they want to leave their mark on that strength, as well as the fleshy swells of Penguin's cheeks. Then the Heart Pirate turns on his heels, sitting on the edge of the bed and letting his legs spread just a bit wider than necessary. When he lifts his gaze back to the other men, he finds that they haven't moved, their eyes moving over him in ways that they wish their hands were. Their focus is so intense that if Penguin were a weaker man, he would've brought him to his knees. Instead, it brings his pretty lips and wicked teeth into a satisfied grin as he picks up the lube and pours some onto his hand. Moving to lay back on one arm and propping his feet up on the edge of the bed, Penguin moves his hand between his legs, moving lower and lower until his fingertips graze over the enticing pink ring of muscle that’s begging to be ruined. Killer and Zoro are entranced by every single action, haven’t moved an inch as they watch Penguin’s sensual show.

A slow, breathy sigh floats past Penguin’s lips and tongue as he presses his fingertip against his lube-shiny entrance. Slowly but steadily, Penguin presses his digit furter into his body, relaxing the muscles in his lower body as much as he can as he feels the slightly uncomfortable pressure of his finger pushing against his walls. His eyes flutter shut as he focuses on working himself open. His breathing starts to grow shallow as he feels his knuckle press against his hole. Crooking his finger, Penguin whines as he presses into that familiar bundle of nerves that sends sparks through his lower body, making his thighs twitch. 

Electrifying blue eyes open and find that the other two pirates haven’t moved a centimeter. Penguin manages to scoff at them, though the sound is less exasperated and more breathless. “You two are **still** standing there? I thought I told you to strip so we can get to it. And also so I can watch you two make out. I bet it’s hot and I wanna see,” he concludes with a wink and a cheeky grin that breaks with a moan.

Chuckling, Zoro turns to Killer, reaching out to grab the blond by the hip and pull him closer. “That little bird certainly knows what he wants, and he’s not shy about asking for it.” Shaking his head with a fond smirk on his lips, Zoro sneaks his fingers up Killer’s side, moving them to rest against the edge of Killer’s mask. “But he’s right. We’re overdressed, and we should fix that.” Gently nudging at the infamous blue-and-white helmet, Zoro waits for permission to remove it.

Offering a small nod to the swordsman, Killer lets the helmet be carefully pulled off set aside, gingerly placed on the table. All three men know the importance of Killer’s helmet, and Zoro and Penguin treat it with the same amount of care that Killer does because of their respect and understanding for the other man. It never fails to make Killer’s heart flutter while being incredibly soothing at the same moment. He doesn’t know why Penguin and Zoro’s consideration for him makes him feel so… so _good,_ but he’s fine with it. Maybe he should think about why he feels this way, but there’s no time for thinking right now because now Zoro’s leaning in and Killer does the same. Their lips press together with a familiar heat, the searing warmth that Killer craves deep in his soul. 

Zoro kisses wholly, with no hesitation and leaving no questions as to what he wants. His hands bury in Killer’s hair, using their position to get a better angle as he delves his tongue into Killer’s mouth. He kisses Killer as if he’s addicted to the taste, and Killer knows that because he kisses Zoro the exact same way, because he’s addicted to Zoro’s taste.

Killer’s hands reach to Zoro’s pants, fingers skimming along the hem of them before they find the button and undo it with the ease that comes from muscle memory. His tongue roughly, desperately, glides along Zoro’s, tangling with it as Killer toes off his own shoes and kicks them off to the side. Zoro’s hands release their grip on Killer’s hair, but they never leave Killer’s body as they trail down to push under the Kidd pirate’s shirt, raking it up so he can rake his blunt nails over the blushing buds of Killer’s nipples. 

Breaking the kiss with a rough gasp, Killer finds Zoro’s clever hands are already tugging the shirt over Killer’s head. The article of clothing falls to the ground without any words to accompany it, the chance for spoken sentiment lost as their lips crash together again, a desperate and satisfying reunion.

Penguin exhales a purr of pretty vulgar swears as he works his fingers in and out of his slick passage at a ruthless pace, the second having pressed in next to the first as Penguin’s lustful hunger grew. Spine arching at the curling of his own fingers, Penguin’s head falls back before his gaze is drawn back to Killer and Zoro like lungs to air. They’re stunning, strength that’s usually used on the battlefield now put to a much more intimate use. They both work so well together, fitting like matching pieces that can be completed with Penguin as a third piece. It makes Penguin’s chest feel tight and warm, like someone lit a fireplace in his chest and made a home there. Penguin isn’t going to pretend that he doesn’t know what that means or how it will affect all three of them, but he knows better than to bring it up right now, when lust is the only thing at the forefront of their minds. Later, perhaps, he decides.

_“Shit,_ you two are so hot,” Penguin sighs, grinning like an incubus in an orgy as Killer’s hands - warm like the sun, Penguin knows well, and they feel like a solar flare’s embrace on the skin - tug Zoro’s pants down to his ankles. Pushing a third finger against his rim Penguin watches Zoro’s tongue swipe over Killer’s lip before he ducks his head to bite and suck marks against the blond’s throat. Killer’s eyes flutter shut and his head falls back, his own hands ghosting over Zoro’s hips before hooking into the band of his underwear. “Fuck, look at how good you look together,” Penguin grunts as his eyes track the way Zoro’s hands, with growing impatience, roughly undo the buttons and zipper of Killer’s jeans and work them down the legs bound in cords of muscle. “Nh- I could watch this forever, watch you drive each other to desperation. O-Oh shit, ha-ah... God, I just wanna hear you two fucking _scream_ while you cum. Killer, you- mmh - you’re gonna let me watch Zoro fuck you sometime, right?”

Chuckling against Killer’s throat, Zoro can feel the Kidd pirate’s chest move with the same deep sound. Pulling back to watch Killer roll his eyes fondly, the swordsman asks in a gravelly rumble, “Is he always so…?” He trails off, searching for the right word as Killer steps out of his pants.

“Talkative?” Grinning, Killer cocks his brow, slipping Zoro’s boxers down just enough to expose Zoro’s weighty girth so the taller man can wrap his hand around his lover’s heated cock.

A low sigh rolls past Zoro’s lips like autumn wind as Killer’s hand - warm-hot and rough, but familiar and welcoming and perfect - wraps around his member and begins a lazy, slow pace as he strokes towards the reddened head. “I was going to say ‘genius-level smart,’ but that works, too,” Zoro agrees with a hum that combines amusement and satisfaction as he pushes his thumbs under Killer’s underwear, hooking the band between his thumbs and forefingers.

The laugh that meets this remark is loud but breathless and airy as Penguin fucks his fingers in and out of himself, coaxing his body open and loose and slick. “I think Zoro and I are going to get along swimmingly. He already understands me so well!” He lifts his head enough that his gaze can finally catch sight of Zoro’s dick. His eyes go wide, pupils dilating further as he takes in the length and girth, following the veins to the bulbous tip. Halting in his actions, fingers curled against his slick passage and lube leaking out of his hole and slicking his cheeks, a moan rolls past Penguin’s lips. “Oh _fuck me,_ you’re just as big as Killer said, holy shit. Yeah, we’re going to get along fine, definitely,” Penguin nods slowly, wide-eyed as his slack-jawed expression turns into a wide smile of a cat who caught the canary. His hand begins its duty once more, moving faster this time to create the lewd _‘shlick-shlick-shlick’_ of Penguin’s eager, slick passage greedily squeezing at his fingers, craving more from them. A pretty cry gets stuck in Penguin’s throat, strangled into a warbled whimper, the sensation causing Penguin’s fingers to involuntarily curl and roughly knock against his prostate, resulting in a loud, “Kh-Haah! _Oh shit,_ that was…” Penguin’s mindless rambling ends when it’s cut off by a grunt as his fingers repeat the action. His cock twitches, a bead of precum dribbling from his tip and onto his thigh as Penguin, desperate for a greater fill, pulls his fingers out so he can press all four digits against his slick rim. “Shit, just a second, I’m almost ready,” Penguin pants, tongue heavy against his lips as he tries to swipe away the drool at the corner of his mouth.

Both men find it impossible to look away as Penguin’s striking eyes roll back as he roughly plunges all four fingers inside his slick passage. The smallest of the first mate’s hole is slick and inviting as it grabs at his fingers, Penguin’s cock seeming to weep at the fact that even the fill of all of his fingers isn’t anywhere **near** being enough to satisfy. Zoro’s eye meets Killer’s, and they both know that they won’t be able to resist Penguin for much longer. 

Hurrying to peel the undergarments off Killer’s body, Zoro mumbles a rushed, “Hurry and take these off.”

Rolling his eyes, Killer waits as Zoro frantically tears away the final piece of clothes on his body. “Oh? And here I thought you weren’t so su-” 

“Shut up,” Zoro grunts impatiently, taking Killer’s erection in his hand and giving him a few rough pumps to shut the other man up. He grins wickedly when Killer’s body jolts with the sudden combination of bright pleasure with the faint shadow of pain just under it. The swordsman rubs his thumb over the flushed, sensitive tip, pressing against Killer’s slit in the way that Zoro knows makes Killer weak in the knees. 

Just as planned, the muscular man’s legs buckle for half a second as he lets out an exhale that’s louder than any of them expect. His cock throbs in Zoro’s hot, calloused hand, and it’s hard not to fuck into the hellish-heavenly tight hold. 

Reach up, Killer threads his fingers through Zoro’s short hair, jerking his head back as Killer leans in to growl. “I swear, after we fuck Penguin dizzy, I’m going to ruin your tight little throat with my dick until you lose your damn voice if you keep acting like that.” Killer’s eyes, grey-blue like the sting of ice, stare at Zoro like a threat, but when Killer’s tongue swipes over Zoro’s lips, they both know it’s a promise. His other hand, the one on Zoro’s dick, gives a squeeze that is just a bit past too tight before his fingertips teasingly brush up the underside of the heavy, fat girth.

Smirking, Zoro twists his wrist around the head of Killer’s cock as he rumbles, “Before Penguin gets to? How rude. I think you should let him go first.” Closing the space between them once again, Zoro takes Killer’s lower lip between his teeth, breaking the skin just enough to draw a drop of blood that he quickly laps away, savoring the way Killer’s following exhale is shaky.

Fixing the green-haired man with a deadpan look, Killer turns to look over at Penguin, whose slick, twitching thighs and hole are begging for attention. “Well, Penguin?” Killer asks as he wraps his hand around Zoro’s shaft and gives him a rough stroke towards the tip before pressing his thumbnail against his slit, mouth pulling into a satisfied smile as he hears Zoro choke on air, his hand wrapping around Killer’s wrist as he whines low in his chest. “Would you like to have a turn before I do?” Swiping his fingers over the head of Zoro’s throbbing cock one more time, Killer holds up his fingers to show off the silken threads of Zoro’s pre that cling to his fingers like spun sugar. Lifting his hand to his lips, Killer shoots Penguin a wink before meeting Zoro’s intense gaze and catching the sticky strands of precum on his tongue before licking the pennants from his fingers, the action drawing a moan from both of the other pirates in the room.

“Fuuuck, you two are so h-ah-hot, god,” Penguin keens as his fingers fuck his hole sloppy, leaving him looser than he was to start with but still so tight that even one cock will fill him to over-full. “Mnh, Killer, I-I wanna watch you nnh, watch you fuck his pretty mm-mouth. Cahh-Can I choke him while you do- Ooh, there, fuck _me,_ there!” Penguin wantonly exclaims as he pushes his hips down to meet every thrust of his fingers. “S-Speaking of fuh-cking me,” he pants, eyes hazy with need and lust as he looks between Zoro and Killer and spreads his legs wider, struggling to push himself into sitting up, “You mind getting to it? I-I need-” Penguin’s voice trails off as his fingers find another sensitive spot that makes him forget what he was saying, his mouth opening in a soundless cry as his toes curl into the sheets.

No further convincing is needed as Killer and Zoro drop any petty bantering to move onto the bed, kneeling next to Penguin as the Heart Pirate’s body twitches and squirms with every sensation. Killer leans down, taking Penguin’s chin in his hand and guiding him into a slow, chaste kiss. Penguin, still leaning on one arm and fingering himself open, can’t spare a hand to touch Killer but shows his eager pleasure by pressing into the kiss, his tongue sliding against Killer’s as warmth blooms like flower buds in his cheeks and lips. 

Zoro watches the way Killer holds Penguin’s face with such care, kisses him with his heart on his cheek and his soul on his lips. It’s a painfully beautiful scene, one Zoro feels _so fucking lucky_ to be part of it, and when they break the kiss and Penguin immediately turns to Zoro and beckons him in… Zoro doesn’t want to say that he can’t place a word to how it makes him feel, but he’s now sure that there _is_ one. He lets his smile grow on his face without hindrance or hiding, allowing it to bloom in twain with Penguin’s before their lips meet.

It feels like the stars and sun have taken up the entirety of Killer’s chest, creating an endless space that will be enough to hold Killer’s adoration and fondness for the two men before him. His heart feels like it could burst at any moment, but he holds himself together as he gently moves behind Penguin, sitting on his knees and letting the smaller frame fit between his thighs. “I got you,” he whispers lowly, not disturbing the honey-sweet kiss as Penguin’s arm, the one that’s trembling as it supports him, finally gives in. Penguin crashes the last few inches backwards, letting himself fall against Killer’s broad chest and the welcome rest it offers. Though the action breaks the kiss, neither man involved seems to mind too much as they share a smile and a fond look.

Zoro’s eye moves up to mees Killer’s as the long-haired pirate pushes his messy bangs out of the way, an achingly soft grin on his lips. When Killer realizes that Zoro, who sits next to him, is now staring and smiling at him, it hardly takes a breath before Killer is beckoning Zoro forward into another kiss between the two of them.

Their kiss is lingering, slow movements and heated skin like candles in the dark to moths. Killer puts a hand on Zoro’s thigh, stabilizing himself so he can lean further into the kiss as Zoro tangles a hand in the blond mess of Killer’s hair. 

“Hey,” Penguin protests softly, still smiling as he continues to work his fingers in and out of himself, the itch of pleasure begging to be scratched though he knows he won’t manage without his lovers’ help. “If you’re going to make out, at least let me watch.”

Pulling back from the kiss, Zoro can’t help but laugh as Penguin grins cheekily back at them. “You were watching earlier, quit being so demanding,” Zoro playfully chides as he reaches over to pinch Penguin’s nose, quickly pulling them back with another laugh as Penguin snaps his sharp teeth at them with a devilish smile. 

Adjusting himself and getting comfortable against Killer’s chest, Penguin pulls his fingers out of his now relaxed passage so he can trace them over his rim, circling the muscle teasingly. “I’ll be as demanding as I please,” he shoots back with a tease, “I’m about to let both of you fuck me, I think I get to make a few demands.”

Rolling his eyes, Killer pushes his hips up against Penguin, his hard cock pushing against Penguin’s lower back and smearing precum over his warm skin. _“You_ were the one who ‘demanded’ that we both fuck you,” he reminds Penguin as the smaller man purrs and rocks back, grinding himself between Killer’s legs. “Speaking of which; Zoro, can you make sure that Penguin’s ready and prepped? His hands are smaller than ours, and I want to make sure we won’t split him down the middle.” Killer moves both of his hands to Penguin’s legs, hooking them under Penguin’s thighs and spreading them wide once again.

A shaky inhale is pulled into Penguin's lungs as he's so roughly exposed to Zoro, a dull ache in his legs that only adds to the boiling heat between his legs. His hands move down, one resting on his inner thigh while the other holds onto Killer's hip. "Ooh, that sounds like a good idea," Penguin breathes as his head rolls back to lean on Killer's chest. "Put your fingers in me, Zoro. I want to feel you fuck me with them," Penguin all but purrs, unashamed and smiling as an excited, red flush climbs high on his cheekbones.

Zoro swallows around the lump that forms in his throat at Penguin's words and how eagerly both of his lovers are waiting for him. It's only two heartbeats later that he's settled between Penguin's legs, putting his hands on Penguin's knees as he watches the way Penguin's slick hole twitches, begging to be stuffed. His own cock twitches, arousal sending blood pumping wildly through his veins as he imagines the way Penguin’s tight passage will squeeze down around his and Killer’s cocks. God, he’s one lucky son of a bitch, isn’t he?

Penguin looks at Zoro expectantly, his chest rising and falling with shallow breaths as he reaches out to card his fingers through Zoro’s short hair. “C’mon, Zoro.” Using his grip to pull Zoro closer, Penguin’s warm voice washes over Zoro’s cheek before his sharp teeth nip at the swordsman’s earlobe. “Aren’t you going to put your fingers in me and let me squeeze around them? I want to feel your fingers fuck me until I squirm and cry,” Penguin purrs, softly tugging on Zoro’s hair while Killer rests his chin on the Heart Pirate’s shoulder. Killer is smiling, his eyes fond even as he holds Penguin’s legs open so wide that there’s a dull ache beginning to throb in Penguin’s hips and thighs.

“God, you need to shut up,” Zoro growls as he grabs at the lube, pouring it onto his fingers, coating them completely. He closes the bottle before tossing it back onto the bed and moving his hand between Penguin’s legs. “I’m trying to take it slow and be careful here, but you’re making me want to hurry it up,” Zoro continues, voice low as he rubs two of his fingers over Penguin’s entrance, adding more slick to his already glistening skin. “Do you know how hard it is to be patient while you two look like _this?”_ The question is punctuated by the look in Zoro’s eye, a wanton type of fiery that sends shivers down both Killer and Penguin’s spines. Slowly but persistently pushing the two fingers into Penguin’s body, Zoro watches the way the pink ring of muscle so happily pulls him in. “I can hardly keep it together as is, thinking of having you two like this. Just let me make sure you’re ready before you get me all riled up. I don’t want us to tear you apart.” Zoro looks up at Penguin, grinning when he sees that Penguin’s sly expression has turned into wide eyes and parted lips as his spine arches.

“Oh, oh- _Oh!”_ Penguin moans, head falling back onto Killer’s shoulder as his legs twitch at the feeling of Zoro’s fingers pushing into him. _Fuck_ but they're bigger than his own, two fingers the same as Penguin's three. They're calloused on every knuckle and between, their movements rough and blunt and deliciously to-the-point as the person they belong to. They feel different than Killer's but just as welcome. It's impossible to resist the urge to rock down on them, fucking himself down until Penguin feels the rough knuckles pressed snug against his rim. Zoro lets him, too, and its surprises Penguin because Killer never lets him move that fast, is always careful and makes him wait until he's sure that Penguin is more than ready. 

Hiccuping on a gasp, Penguin feels his entire body responding to the rougher than usual treatment. "Z-Zoro," he moans, the sound drawn out as the swordsman fucks his digits into Penguin at a pace that is growing faster and faster. His hand grows tighter in Zoro's hair, the other moving to overlap Killer's on his thigh, holding fast as he feels the Kidd Pirate hum in pleasure at the sight.

Seeing how quickly Zoro can match Penguin’s attitude, can find a way to surprise him, makes Killer smile, greatly amused by the way his lovers' bold personalities tangle so beautifully. He presses his lips to Penguin's nape before letting his teeth press in, not breaking skin but pushing down just enough to sting. Pulling back, he places a lingering kiss over the light pink mark he's left. "Is he fucking you good with those fingers, Penguin?" Killer asks, voice rumbling as he feels Penguin tremble against him. “Are they getting nice and deep inside you?”

Penguin can only nod, all the words melting on his tongue as he lets out a weak moan. Zoro’s fingers are longer than his own, and it’s a much easier angle for Zoro, meaning that he’s able to fuck farther into the smaller man than Penguin could. The stretch he provides is _wonderful,_ his body warm like burnt sugar as Zoro provides a rough friction and fill that Penguin adores. “Ahh-Another, give m-me more,” he pants, feeling far too warm and craving even more.

Who is Zoro to deny him? Pushing a third finger in beside the first two, he and Killer share a smile as Penguin’s hands grow tighter in their hold. Penguin turns his head into Killer’s neck, his breathing shallow and riddled with whines and groans as his body works to accommodate the new stretch. “That feel alright?” Zoro asks, though he can tell that Penguin is feeling way more than ‘alright.’

Lips parted, Penguin pants for air as he lets out broken ramblings of unfinished sentences. “God, fuck, I-I just- It’s so go- Just fuckin’-” Three fingers, the width of his own four, and he knows there’s more to come. The thought makes him keen as he presses himself down on Zoro’s fingers, trying to get more and more until he gets what he wants.

Smiling at Zoro, Killer nods. “Yeah, he’s doing good,” he answers for Penguin, very well acquainted with the other pirate’s sounds. “He can handle this much. Just go slow so he doesn’t-”

“Sh-ut up,” Penguin interrupts with a croak, “Faster, go faster.” 

Shaking his head, Zoro laughs. “Sorry, birdie, but I’m gonna agree with Killer on this one. I’m gonna go slow. Not risking hurting you.”

The tenderness of the words warm Killer’s heart, and when he looks at Zoro, he can see the fondness he has for shining in his eyes. Zoro’s gaze meets his, and the fondness doesn’t doesn’t change. Killer leans forward and Zoro wordlessly meets him in a quick kiss before they both turn back to Penguin, who lifts his head enough to grin at them. “Can I get one, too?”

“Of course, little bird,” Killer replies, easily turning his head and pressing a soft kiss to Penguin’s awaiting lips. He lingers for a moment, always happy to feel Penguin smiling into their kiss, before pulling back and allowing Zoro his kiss.

Leaning in slowly, Zoro and Penguin fit their lips together with warm welcoming, the contact chaste and soft until the moment where Zoro curls his fingers, making Penguin gasp and allowing Zoro’s tongue to brush against Penguin’s. Pulling back with a laugh, Zoro watches Penguin’s cheeks color even more as he indignantly splutters.

“Cheater!” Penguin exclaims, but his flushed skin and hard cock say that he doesn’t quite mind.

“We weren’t even playing anything,” Zoro replies, still laughing as he watches Killer bury his face in Penguin’s shoulder to smother his own laugh. He curls his fingers again and watches the way Penguin’s body goes tense and he moans. 

Penguin’s back arches and he presses back against Killer, feeling the other man’s cock against his lower back. _Fuck,_ he’s hard and Penguin can’t wait to have both of them inside him. Tugging on Zoro’s hair, he rolls his eyes, gritting his teeth so he doesn’t moan as he says, “Shut up and keep fucking me open so you can _actually_ fuck me.”

Setting a nice, slow but firm pace, Zoro replies with a deceptively casual shrug. “As you wish.” But with each thrust, his movements become slower and much deeper, his knuckles pressing against Penguin’s walls and occasionally knocking against his prostate. Penguin is left without the ability to speak, no words coming to mind as he mumbles random nonsense about how good he feels.

Killer watches the way Penguin’s body responds to every touch, watching as Zoro preps Penguin so thoroughly that Killer almost feels jealous. He’s not sure which one of them he’s **more** jealous of, at this point. He has to remind himself that he’s had the chance to be with both of them, and that he will again. Getting to watch them together for the first time, on the other hand, is a once in a lifetime experience, and he plans to enjoy every single second.

The pace isn’t rough or destructive, but Penguin is falling apart nonetheless, the slow, steady, **deep** thrusts making his entire being quiver as he tries to keep himself together. Thankfully, Killer’s hands provide a good anchor, his fingers pressing into his skin hard enough to leave bruises that help Penguin keep centered. 

Each thrust makes Penguin’s body rock with the force of it, and he knows that he can only take so much before his body finally reaches its climax. Every slide of Zoro’s fingers inside of him is making him warmer, driving him to the edge. He knows that Killer and Zoro wouldn’t mind if he came before they were inside him, but _Penguin_ would. Reaching out, he wraps his hand around Zoro’s wrist, making him abruptly halt in his movements. “Put in another.”

Zoro looks at him, trying to analyze Penguin’s expression. “Are you su-?”

_“Very,”_ Penguin insists firmly. 

The fourth finger is more of a difficult stretch, and Zoro moves slowly, his eyes on Penguin’s the entire entire time. Killer leaves a trail of alternating bites and kisses up Penguin’s shoulder and to his jaw, knowing this part will be uncomfortable. 

It takes time getting accustomed to how wide Zoro’s finger’s stretch him, but thankfully the initial pain isn’t nearly as bad as Penguin expected. In fact, it’s so much lighter than he’d thought it would be that it’s almost relaxing, in its own way. Zoro is less rough than Penguin expected, and it’s something that he finds himself more than a little grateful for. 

A low groan passes through his lips as he feels all four fingers slowly pushing into him. He has to force himself to relax, gently pushing at Killer’s hands as he rasps, “E-Ease up a bit, please.”

Immediately, Killer loosens his tight grip, allowing Penguin to rest his muscles a bit more. “Sorry,” he apologizes as he gently rubs the soreness out of Penguin’s thighs.

“Mhn, it’s fine,” Penguin sighs, squirming as Zoro’s fingers keep driving into him, deliberate and unhurried as they stretch him open. “I- Ahh, I just need to relax so-o I don’t break.” Turning his head to the side just a little, Penguin presses a chaste kiss to the corner of Killer’s mouth.

Killer smiles as he moves his own head, catching soft lips in a deep, heated liplock. Penguin gasps against his lips, pressing closer into the kiss as Zoro’s fingers ruthlessly rub against his slick insides. His moans are happily absorbed in Killer’s kiss, the Kidd pirate squeezing at Penguin’s hips as Zoro sets a slow pace, careful even as he watches Penguin writhe.

A few more shallow thrusts has Penguin breaking away from the kiss so he can pull in a shaky breath. “Fuck, Zoro, you have big fingers. Hah! You stretch me so well,” he moans, a shaky laugh falling past his lips as his cock twitches, straining for attention. His own cock’s straining makes him aware of how little attention his lover’s erections have gotten, and that leads to him realizing just how much he wants to feel them, and even more than that, to feel their pleasure.

Reaching out with a shaky hand, Penguin takes Zoro’s member in his hand, feeling his weight in his palm and his girth against his fingers. It's heavenly, the feel of it in his hand, and Penguin hums happily as he strokes towards the tip. He can tell that he's caught Zoro by surprise by the sharp groan the swordsman lets out, and though his mind is a mess of arousal and desire, Penguin still finds it in his mind to wink at Zoro. Looking up to Penguin, Zoro sees the wink that the other pirate sends his way and returns it with a seductive smile as he gives a shallow thrust into Penguin’s hand.

“Cheeky little bird, aren’t you?” Zoro rumbles, his hand beginning to move faster in its thrusts. His own excitement is growing, and Penguin’s warm, rough hand around his dick certainly isn’t helping. He’s careful in his actions, making sure that he’s not rushing anything, but knowing that Penguin has not just the ability but the want to take more.

A low chuckle leaves Penguin’s throat, carried on a sigh as he moves his hand up and down Zoro’s cock. “I thought you would’ve realized that by now,” Penguin replies. Looking back over his shoulder at Killer, Penguin presses his ass against Killer’s cock, rutting himself against him. “Speaking of which, you know you can grind against me. Go for it.”

Penguin doesn’t even get a word of reply before Killer is roughly grinding against the cleft of Penguin’s ass. His motions are rough, that perfect type of brutal that won’t mess up Zoro’s actions but does make Penguin shiver in delight. “How kind of you,” Killer teases as he pushes his cock between the flesh of the other pirate’s mounds.

A small hiccup of a gasp bursts on Penguin’s lips as he feels the physical sensations beginning to win him over. “I-I’m always kind!” Penguin replies, grinning as he feels Killer’s cock smearing precum over his skin. He can hear the way Killer scoffs, which makes Penguin’s grin only grow.

Zoro curls his fingers and Penguin nearly sobs, eyes wide as his strokes stutter in their rhythm. “God, I can’t wait until we get to be in you.” Zoro growls, eyes fixed on the way Penguin’s body moves, pulling his fingers in deeper.

Killer continues his perfectly animalistic grinding against Penguin’s ass even as he says, “Patience, Zoro.” It’s obvious that even he is getting excited, but always the rational-minded one of the three, he knows that preparation needs to be thorough. “We’ll be ready soon enough.”

Penguin is warm, hot, boiling, as he feels Zoro’s fingers curl into his prostate. The rough contact he makes with the bundle of nerves is enough to make him shake as he tries to ground himself with Killer’s touch. His body is growing more and more accustomed to the touch, loving the stretch he gets from Zoro’s thick fingers. “J-Just a little more,” he says, but he can’t tell if it’s how much longer it will take until he’s ready, or a plea for his own body to be ready.

Zoro nods, more than willing to wait until Penguin is ready before he even thinks about fucking the smaller pirate. He knows that Penguin isn’t delicate, isn’t made of glass or porcelain or spun sugar, but he’s not going to risk losing this. While he’s not sure what ‘this’ is, he’s certain beyond belief that no matter what this relationship is or what it could be, he’s not going to risk not having it any time soon. Thrusting his fingers a bit faster, just a little harder, Zoro watches the way Killer holds Penguin so lovingly as Penguin keeps himself together in the face of overwhelming arousal by using Killer as his anchor. They’re beautiful, all strength and passion and free will, and Zoro feels warmth flood his system at the idea of having this on a regular basis.

Killer can see the moment where it clicks in Zoro’s mind, and it happens in the same instant that it happens for Killer. _‘I’m not giving this up,’_ His mind states in the same voice that he thinks of the ocean being blue and the moon being beautiful. _‘I want this to be real. I want a relationship with these men, and I won’t let my feelings hide from them.’_ Smiling to himself, Killer resolves himself to have this discussion with them in the following morning.

Between them, Penguin’s mind is far too gone to have the same realization, but he has one of his own; he could _really_ get used to this. Being between these two and having them preparing him to take both of their dicks is more than enjoyable. He can’t even tell what he’s rambling anymore, or if he’s not even talking and just making noise. Though he isn’t sure what he’s saying, he’s certain that he’s ready for more. “Ju-huh-st give me more,” Penguin rasps, “I’m ready, just-!”

Killer and Zoro pause, looking to the Heart Pirate to assess his state of being. “Are you sure, Penguin?” Killer asks, though he can tell that Penguin, a medical expert who knows himself well, is damn well ready. Zoro carefully pulls his fingers out of Penguin’s body, his cock twitching at the small, choked noise that Penguin can’t snuff out.

Penguin nods, swallowing around the saliva pooling up under his tongue. “Absolutely positive. I’m as prepped as I’m gonna get, and I just want you to fuck me so I can make you feel.” Struggling to push himself into sitting straight, Penguin lets Killer and Zoro help him up. A lust-loopy grin pulling onto his face as he says, “C’mon, just fuck me until you fill me with cum.”

“If you insist,” Killer replies, finally letting his excitement show now that he knows Penguin is ready. “Zoro, can you hand me the lube?”

Moving to sit up on their knees, Penguin lets his shaky legs spread wide as Killer and Zoro move closer to Penguin, making this position much easier. Grabbing the lube from beside them, Zoro quickly opens the bottle and pours some into his hand before spreading it all over his cock. He winces at the chill, but with a few leisurely strokes, it begins to warm up.

When Killer reaches a hand out to take the bottle, Zoro gives a sly smile and pours more of the lube in his hand. Reaching around Penguin, he wraps his hand around the blond’s cock and slathers it over Killer heated skin himself. Killer lets out a low groan at the feeling of Zoro’s grip spreading slick over him. Killer rolls his eyes as he gives a short rock of his hips, pushing into the circle of Zoro’s hand. “You sly bastard,” he says, but there’s a softness, a fondness, in his voice that’s absolutely unmistakable.

“Yeah, yeah,” Zoro dismisses nonchalantly as Penguin laughs as he spreads his legs over both of the other mens’ so he can position himself above both their cocks. “You know you love me.” Zoro’s hand twists over the flushed head of Killer’s cock, relishing in the low grunt it earns him.

There’s not even a pause before Killer nods with an easy smile and says, “I know I do. Now hurry up and finish lubing me up so we can get down to business.” Killer puts his hands on Penguin’s hips, helping him to brace himself.

“Aw, how sweet!” Penguin coos, though his disheveled appearance and lust-filled expression makes him less sarcastic and more genuine. “I love that about you two! You’re both such sweethearts! That being said, I hope you’re sweet and good at aftercare because right now, I need you to fuck me like you think you can actually break me!” 

A loud laugh bursts from Zoro’s chest and Killer has to muffle his own laugh as they both move as far between Penguin’s legs as their bodies will allow. “I promise that he’s just as good as I am,” Killer assures the smallest of the three as Zoro closes the bottle of lubricant and tosses it to the side. 

Zoro winks at Penguin as he adds, “And he, of all people, should know.”

Grinning back at Zoro, Penguin says, “Oh, I bet he does.” Leaning in to whisper in Zoro’s ear - though he makes sure it’s still loud enough for Killer to hear - Penguin asks, “You’re going to let me watch you fuck him after we all wake up tomorrow, right?”

Faux-whispering in return, Zoro tells him, “I will if he wants to.” Both men look over Penguin’s shoulder to stare at Killer expectantly.

Leaning in to join their not-so-secret discussion, Killer murmurs, “Sure, that’s fine, but I think we’re preoccupied with something else at the moment, so we should wait until the morning to think about that.”

Penguin cheers as Zoro grins triumphantly. “Agreed,” the swordsman says with a nod. “So are we ready to get started?”

“Hell yeah!” Penguin nods and smiles brightly as Zoro moves his hands around to Penguin’s backside, pulling his cheeks apart so he can push a few fingers back into Penguin’s body, working to stretch him open enough that both his and Killer’s cocks will be able to fit in.

As carefully as possible, Zoro spreads Penguin’s tight hole open with his fingers as he and Killer line their swollen cocks up with the wet, lube-messy entrance. Making eye contact with Killer, he finds that the blond man is a beautiful amount of flushed as his pale blue eyes lock on Zoro’s. Sharing a quick smile, both men press the heads of their cocks against Penguin’s welcoming hole. Their eyes move back to Penguin, looking to him for the signal that everything’s alright and they can start.

“Alright,” Penguin says, steadying himself by putting his hands on Zoro’s shoulders, bracing himself for the breach of two large dicks pushing inside of him. He’s excited, incredibly so, but he knows it’s going to have to be a slow start to keep from any risk of pain and injury. Thankfully, he knows his partners to have incredible self control and that he doesn’t have to worry about them losing control around the start. “Go ahead and get in me.”

Putting more pressure behind their actions, Killer and Zoro press the heads of their dicks against the tight - now looser after their careful ministrations - ring of muscle that invites the bigger pirates in. Still too tight to naturally fit both members inside, Penguin’s body refuses to let them in without more pressure, so both Killer and Zoro press a bit harder, though they are careful not to use too much. 

Penguin whines, excited by the feeling of both pirates working to fuck themselves inside of him and wreck him with pleasure. His panting turns into breathy swears and pleas for more as his nails leave red smiles on Zoro’s tanned shoulders. “Please, please, yes, please, mo-ore,” he chants, brain growing hazy with excitement as he tries to press himself down on the combined girth. “Mhn, Killer, Zoro, give me more, let me break” he rasps, eager and excited to get exactly what he wants. He knows they’ll give him everything he wants and needs, will give him all of that and more and more and **more.**

The breathless dirty talk that Penguin breathes to life has Killer’s head spinning, as it always does. Penguin was never the type to be subtle when he wants something, and Killer loves that about him. Still, in moments like this, it makes his entire body ache with the need for more, his cock throb and drool like a rabid beast. Even in his best wet dreams and late-night fantasies, he can’t replicate that wanton tone or filthy, honest words. Looking over at Zoro, Killer can see that the words are having the same effect on him.

It takes a few more moments of tentatively adding pressure and force behind their actions, but all three of the men finally feel the way that Penguin’s entrance finally starts to spread wide enough to let the thick cocks in. With a carefully controlled but firm thrust, Killer and Zoro feel Penguin’s hole finally catch around their shared width and thickness before they feel some of the immense tightness give way and the heads of their cocks slide into the perfect, velvety heat.

Penguin’s breath catches in his throat, nothing but a breathless, airy whimper escaping his lips. Dark eyes are wide, gazing at nothing as he tries to keep his body from exploding like a supernova as he experiences an overwhelming pain-pleasure-pain that comes with the way his body stretches to accommodate both Zoro and Killer. His entire being trembles, shaking as he tries to hold himself together. Freezing, his hands clench, tense, wanting to grab onto something but not knowing what to grab to, or where to grab, or if he even _can_ move. A wave of overwhelming sensations is crashing over it, and he feels himself crashing with it, the force of it pushing him under.

Killer immediately notices the change in Penguin’s body, notices how tense his entire body has gotten and how the pretty, low moans that Penguin had been spilling like water from a fountain, have come to an abrupt stop. Glancing to Penguin’s other side, he sees in Zoro’s eye that he’s noticed the same thing. Both of them keep from moving, holding the smallest of the men up so he doesn’t sink down any further on their combined girths. “Penguin, are you okay? Do we need to stop?” Killer asks, voice soft and concerned as he soothingly rubs his thumb over Penguin’s hipbone. He can feel Zoro doing the same, his rough hands holding onto Penguin’s thighs.

There’s no verbal response, just an unsteady exhale as Penguin reaches his shaky hands out, one behind him to tangle in Killer's mussed hair, the other trembling as he cups Zoro’s cheek. He pulls the swordsman’s face closer, though he’s shaking too much to make Zoro move.

“Penguin?” Zoro asks, his voice a bit firmer as he tries to get a verbal confirmation of Penguin’s state. “Are you-”

_“Fine,_ I’m f-fine,” Penguin grits between the short hisses of breath that escape past his teeth, his hands holding tight to his anchors. His throat seems to spill whines and hiccups and sobs like flower petals in strong storms. “Hah… Give me ju… Just a minute,” Penguin growls lowly as he works to steady his breath.

Zoro nods, swallowing around the sweet taste of how fucking _proud_ he is of Penguin’s strength. He knows he can’t claim any part of it, has played no role in Penguin’s journey besides a peripheral glance or a short exchange of information. But there’s still something in Zoro’s heart that beats harder, makes him warm and pink as they share the heat of the air and the moment. “You’re doing so good, Penguin,” Zoro can’t help but praise, voice low and meant only for the three of them. “You feel so fucking tight and warm and you feel so goddamn perfect, I could stay here forever. You’re taking us so well.”

Penguin’s mouth pulls into a weak snarl as he pants. “Sh-huh-ut up. Don’t try ‘n flatter me just because I - Ahh - I’m taking your dicks in me. Just fuckin’ k - _hic -_ kiss me.” Despite his words, Penguin leans in to steal Zoro’s lips in a messy kiss that helps to soothe him but can’t muffle the whines and whimpers that bubble from Penguin’s throat from champagne. 

While Zoro’s tongue pushes into Penguin’s mouth, Killer smiles at the sight of his lovers so tenderly embracing. His heart feels so full it aches, and there’s no words to describe how he feels. All he can do is lean forward to press kisses to the taut lines and muscles of Penguin’s back, nape, and shoulders. His hands, still holding Penguin in place so gravity doesn’t carry him down on the combined girth, knead the Heart Pirate’s hips and thighs, relaxing the tense muscles. 

“You look amazing together,” Killer whispers, mouth ghosting over Penguin’s skin with every syllable, unwilling to part from the smaller man’s body in the ways he’s currently connected to it. He holds as still as possible only using his mouth to ease the stiffness from Penguin’s body as they wait for everything to adjust. “You’re both incredible, having each other like this. You already feel so damn good taking our cocks like this. We just want you to feel good, too.”

The shaking of Penguin’s hands slows into a steady hold as the kisses he’s decorated with help to soothe him into calmness, his breathing steadying as he feels the pain begin to ebb away, leaving only mild discomfort that then quickly fades to an awkward stretch. As the pain subsides, Penguin finds himself more able to process physical sensations, and finds that while it's more than he usually takes, it’s not inherently bad. 

Tentatively, Penguin blows out a steadying breath and meets Zoro’s eye before looking over his shoulder to meet Killer’s. “Okay,” he says, with a slow nod. “Alright, I’m good. Let’s keep going.”

Looking to Killer to make sure it’s alright, he finds that the blond offers him a subtle nod. Penguin’s bold and wild, but he’s not the type to purposefully risk his own health and safety when he can just as easily prevent injury.

“Alright,” Killer agrees, but he’s sure to add, “tell us if we need to slow down or stop at any point, alright?”

“I will, promise.” Still looking at Killer, Penguin offers him a breathless smile. Killer has always been a caring lover, and it used to make Penguin laugh that people called him the ‘Massacre Soldier.’ Of course, it didn’t take Penguin long to figure out that it was an apt epithet, though most people couldn’t guess why. Killer could flay nations if they hurt those he cared about, and as Penguin looks into those icy eyes that hold an amount of care that shakes him to his very marrow, he knows that Killer would kill for him and Zoro. Looking back at Zoro, who looks between the two of them like they could walk on water, Penguin thinks that he feels the same about Killer, and he may very well feel the same about Zoro.

Slowly, Penguin presses himself further down, Zoro and Killer’s hands loosening their grips to allow him more movement. The stretch is uncomfortable, as Penguin knew it would be, but he moves slow, taking his time as he sinks his full weight as far down as he can.

There’s a moment of stillness as Penguin feels his body finally take in as much of the other pirates’ cocks as their position will allow him. He draws in a slow breath, waiting for the initial sting to subside, as he leans his head forward to rest on Zoro’s shoulder. All three men are breathing heavily, straining with the effort of holding back, but unwilling to rush the process of adjustment. 

“Still doing okay, Penguin?” Killer asks, careful not to move as he watches for any sign of pain in Penguin’s body language.

“Fine,” Penguin replies, though his voice is strained as he feels the stretch of his insides around the two sizable cocks. “Ju- huh - st give me a minute.” Even as he says this, he can feel his discomfort beginning to ease, slowly but surely, as he allows his body more time to get used to both of his lovers being so truly buried inside of him.

Zoro nods, one of his hands moving to run through Penguin’s hair to soothe him. Killer runs his hands over Penguin’s sides, moving them in long, slow circles to help Penguin relax his body. “You’re doing great,” Killer murmurs against Penguin’s nape. “Just take it at your own pace.”

A low hum of agreement meets Killer’s words. “Oh, don’t worry, I’ll take it at _exactly_ the pace I want,” Penguin replies cheekily. Shifting a bit so he can lift his head, Penguin tests the waters by punching himself up just enough that he can feel the shift of Killer and Zoro’s cocks drag against his insides. 

Immediately, Penguin is reminded of the sheer feat that he’s working on, taking two cocks inside of him. The sting of the stretch is renewed, though it’s not nearly as bad as it had been a few moments prior. A whimper pushes itself from Penguin’s throat as lava-lust boils in his gut and he has to hold still to stop his head from spinning. “O-Oh, god,” Penguin rasps, voice cracking over every letter. “Fuck, hah-! Ghn, shit, you’re-!” Sliding fully back down, Penguin groans, as he feels both cocks filling him up fully again. _“S-Sooo big-”_

Zoro's body is so warm that it feels like he's running a fever, skin flushed and sweat beading up at his hairline. The squeeze of Penguin's hot insides around him and the press of Killer's dick against his own has him reeling for a coherent thought, but with every passing second he’s more certain that he’s lost that ability for the night, has used it as payment in return for such overwhelming euphoria. He doesn’t mind paying his dues in the least as Penguin lifts himself up again, higher than the last time, before pushing himself back down on the cocks that are impaling him to the core. A low groan works its way out of him as his hands grip Penguin’s hips tight enough to leave reminders of tonight on the other man’s skin that would bloom like colored dye in water come the morning. 

Among his and Penguin’s noises of ecstasy, Killer’s join in and complete the sexual melody. His body feels almost sore from how good the sudden reunion with both of his lover’s own, and he can’t keep the moans and growls from painting themselves in the air. He feels hot, like the sun is licking over his skin with solar flares as Penguin’s muscles grip at his cock, pulling him back in, and in, and in as Penguin sets a slow but steady pace of lifting himself up and down on their cocks. “Fuck, you’re tight, birdie,” Killer groans as he leans forward to nip at Penguin’s neck, leaving red rosebuds of marks on the other’s nape and shoulders. “You squeeze us so fucking _perfectly.”_

As Zoro begins to mark up Penguin’s chest with his teeth and lips, Penguin moans before replying, “It’s oh-nly because y-you both fill me so well. You’re st-tretching me so _o-oh-_ open that I won’t be able to for-get the shapes of your cocks!” His chest pushes forward, an eager canvas for Zoro’s mouth to ruin as he continues to thrust himself onto the incredible, mind-melting girth. The feeling of Zoro’s teeth digging into the line of Penguin’s collarbone pushes a sob from the shorter pirate and his rhythmic up-down-up-down stutters as Zoro laves his tongue over the broken skin, soothing it oh-so-sweetly. The gesture is far more intimate than Penguin ever expected from the Straw Hat Pirate, and Penguin is very pleased by it even as he chases the pleasure that will make all of them find heaven, even if just for a few minutes. 

Another ring of teeth marks sews itself into the base of Penguin’s throat, just a few inches to the side of the first one. It stings, but it’s the perfect amount of pain as Zoro’s tongue once again calms the sting with slow, gentle swipes before it’s completely erased by a lingering kiss that burns like only lover’s touches can. “Fuuuck,” Penguin keens, feeling soft-warm and lust-hot all at once, “God, I knew you’d give me pretty marks.” He can’t wait to see how these bruises, these bitemarks, these little signs of intimacy, look in the morning when combined with Killer’s. He wants to remember this, wants these little physical reminders of such a wonderful night.

Killer’s lips move against the back of Penguin’s neck, relishing in the taste of Penguin’s skin against his lips, as he speaks. “I told you he would. He’ll give you so many of them if you ask him,” Killer purrs, deep voice rumbling against Penguin’s back, grunting as he feels Penguin’s insides gripping at him, pulling at him like their bodies can’t stand to be apart. “Won’t you, Zoro?” Pushing his hips up into Penguin’s movements, Killer feels the way Penguin’s body jerks at Killer ‘s sudden thrust. 

The sudden unevenness of Killer’s sudden thrust makes Zoro groan as Killer’s cock slides against his own in combination with the way Penguin sinks down on them again. “Of course.” Zoro leans up to nip at Penguin’s lower lip before soothing it with a messy kiss, swiping his tongue over the small pearl of blood on Penguin’s lower lip. When he pulls back, a strand of saliva connects them like silk before softly snapping. “As many as you want.” 

The next thrust that Killer pushes deep into Penguin’s velvety passage, Zoro is ready, and he matches the timing of the movement. They aren’t in exact synchronization, making their thrust messy and uncoordinated, but Penguin lets out a loud, lewd yell as both cocks push against his walls, stretching him wide and giving him that _fill_ that he craves. “Oh fuck!” he sobs, his cock dripping precum. He could swear that he can feel their cocks ramming into his diaphragm with how breathless their actions leave him, but he trusts that he’s not. “God, fu-ck me harder!”

Again, Killer and Zoro move to rock back up into Penguin, their movements sloppy as the wet sounds of skin on skin on skin join their moans and mutterings. It’s the most glorious kind of messy, Penguin’s body as light as a feather between the two of them as they all work together to move closer in a primal dance of lust. Penguin finds that Killer and Zoro are beginning to fall into their instincts in the same way Penguin did several minutes earlier, and a rush of adrenaline and excitement surges through his veins.

“Mn-More,” he pleads again, trying to urge his lovers on, trying to get them to let loose and gain as much satisfaction as they can from him, just as he knows they want him to get from them. “C’mon, I-I need you to ruin me,” he moans wantonly, tilting his head to the side as both Killer and Zoro’s mouths begin to work on the side of his neck. “Ah-h! Ple-ease, fuck me until I’m full of yo-ur cum and can’t think of a-anything but you’re name!”

A small growl catches Zoro’s attention and he realizes that it’s come from Killer, whose pupils are blown as he leaves a sharp nip just behind Penguin’s ear. When those eyes meet Zoro’s own, the green-haired man hardly has a moment to process what that look means before Killer is surging forward and capturing Zoro’s mouth in a brutally hot kiss. It takes a second before Zoro catches up with Killer’s thoughts, but he quickly slips his tongue into Killer’s mouth, letting Killer return the gesture as saliva slips from the seams of their lips to leak down their chins.

The sound of the kiss is damn arousing to hear, and Penguin whines at the thought of being able to see Zoro and Killer make out more in the future. Fucking himself down on both of their cocks, he tries to maximize how good they feel in that moment. He wants to hear them scream in pleasure because he’s already so goddamn close to finding the peak of the mountain, to reaching up just enough that his fingers brush the light and bring him to his climax. “Shit, yo-you’re so hot,” he pants, each push of Killer and Zoro’s cock’s against his walls sending bursts of electric pleasure coursing through his entire body. “Please, let me cum, let me make you cum!”

Zoro’s hand is on Penguin’s hip as he pulls back, getting ready to push back in and meet Penguin on the down movement, he feels Killer place his hand over his own. Pulling back from the kiss with spit on his lips, Zoro opens his eye to find that Killer is smiling like he has the devil’s charm - which Zoro will always say that he does - as he mouths a wordless, ‘One, two-’

And on ‘three,’ Killer and Zoro both push up into Penguin in the same instant, drawing a loud scream from the Heart Pirate as his prostate is roughly rubbed against as his body stretches around them. The sensation also has Killer grunting as Zoro makes a sound with no name, something purely animalistic as Penguin’s muscles squeeze around them.

“There!” Penguin exclaims breathlessly, his eyes clenching shut in the face of unearthly pleasure, “F-Fuck me, right there-! Ju-hah-Just keep fuck-ing me!” His yells fill the room, the volume almost evenly matched by Killer’s groans and Zoro’s grunts. His fingers dig into Zoro’s back, scoring red lines into his skin as the ruthless pace begins to pick up speed.

Zoro can feel the heat between his legs beginning to become an overwhelming temperature, and he twines his fingers with Killer’s, tightening their grip as he meets Killer’s eye and gives a subtle nod. Together, they begin to work on deeper, rougher thrusts that brush against that bundle of nerves that drives those pretty noises from Penguin’s vocal chords like music from an instrument. 

The sheer attention he’s receiving could make Penguin’s heart break at the way he’s so tenderly cared for and his desires so wholly fulfilled. He wants this, needs this, _loves this,_ and he will fight tooth and nail to have the privilege to return the favor for both of these men. He won’t say anything yet; words have meanings and he knows all too well that to use them cheaply can be more painful than any blade or bullet. But by all the Blues, he knows that someday he will, because even now, with no words in his mind besides his ramblings of his desire - more, deeper, harder, let me make you feel good like you make me feel - he has those words in his heart, he just needs to figure out how to piece them together.

Zoro may not be much of a sentimental person, but he knows a treasure when he sees one. Jewels and gold, money and wealth - those are not treasure in his eyes. They have worth, yes, but nothing that matters to him more than anything he can exchange for something he wants. This, however, this bond that he can feel tying the three of them together is a treasure to beat out all other treasures. It’s not something that can be bought, sold, traded or bartered. It’s something that he must treasure for himself, something that he will defend with body, blood, bone, and beyond. He would rather this moment, this completion of souls, than any monetary sum that would be paid in return for his betrayal of Killer and Penguin’s trust. That knowledge leaves him feeling remarkably open and vulnerable, but, he supposes, even if he are too open and ends up hurt, Killer and Penguin can sew him back together and heal him with kisses until he’s nothing but whole again.

Killer’s pleasure feels like it could be his most beautiful, eternal damnation and he wouldn’t give anything to save himself at this point. Hell, he’d give almost everything he has to be damned to this fate, to a reality where he can live this moment over and over and over once more. And then once more and again after that and after that. His body has wanted this for too long without his mind catching on, and now that he’s here, with these two amazing men falling to their most basic parts and pieces in front of him, all Killer wants to do is break with them. Then he wants to help put them back together, and maybe ask if they can trade some pieces so he can always have parts of them with him.

To fall apart, to break into ruin and shatter like glass or porcelain or bone, is a beauty worthy of only the most special people in one’s life, and all three men have that thought in mind as they allow each other to take them apart, skin tissue by muscle fiber by singing nerve and beating heart. To be destroyed in the name of love is beautiful, and to be repaired by it is even more so.

Penguin feels like a damaged ship on the waves in a storm, tossed about and at the mercy of baser instincts and more humane desire and feelings. His body is approaching his climax, he knows it, and with every rough prod and rub against his prostate, he can feel his orgasm approaching. “Hah, sh-shit-” He’s so close. “I’m so-” So fucking close. “I-I’m gonna-” He can taste it on his tongue and feel it with every cell of his body. “I’m so fucking cl- _close!”_

“Then cum,” Zoro replies in a grunt, crookedly smiling through the movements of thrusting into the smaller man. Having Penguin fall apart like this is so much more rewarding than he thought it would be when Killer proposed this idea to him. It's hard to believe that he thought of Penguin as a weakling only hours earlier. He'd thought that Penguin wouldn't be able to keep up with them, but now here they are, with Zoro taking a great amount of his own satisfaction from how Penguin reacts to him. He wants to see Penguin reach the height of pleasure, and to know that he was one of the ones who brought him there.

Humming in agreement, Killer grins against Penguin’s skin as he and Zoro set a faster pace, angling themselves so they keep hitting against that spot that makes Penguin mindless. “Cum, Penguin. We’re trying to make you feel good, and we’re not going to stop you now.” 

Whining in wordless thanks, Penguin lets himself be ruthlessly fucked into as his balls tighten and his mind go white-blank with his climax. Moving one hand away from Zoro, he moves it to wrap around the base of his own cock and he jerks himself off with fast, messy strokes. His head falls back onto Killer’s shoulder, bouncing with every movement as he frantically grasps at the edges of his orgasm and pulls it over himself.

It’s only a few more thrusts and jerks before Penguin is spilling his seed, hot and thick, over his fingers and Zoro’s stomach with a choked, wordless scream that has no words but every syllable of otherworldly fulfillment. His body goes taut as a bowstring as he rides out his orgasm, Killer and Zoro fucking him dry with their satisfyingly brutal pace. He feels like he’s floating, all of him light as clouds, before he slumps back against Killer, legs shaky as his body rings like a bell with the aftershocks of such intense passion.

Killer and Zoro begin to slow their pace, not wanting to push Penguin beyond his limits, but before they can pull out of the small body, Penguin reaches out and wraps his hands around their wrists. “Don’t you dare fuckin’ stop now,” he rasps, voice worn out from his yelling as he twitches from his increasing post-orgasm sensitivity. “I said I want you to come inside me, and I meant it.”

“Are you-?” Killer starts, only to be cut off.

“This is the last time I’m going to answer that question tonight; _yes.”_ Penguin rolls his eyes, but his smile is lazy and fond as he pushes himself down onto Killer and Zoro as best he can. “Now hurry up. Let me feel your cum fill me up.”

Setting the same pace that they had dropped only seconds before, Killer and Zoro begin fucking into Penguin’s body once again. His sensitivity means that he clenches around them every second, whimpers and hiccups falling from his lips with every drag of the thick cocks along his insides. Their own orgasms aren’t far off, they can tell, and with the way Penguin’s muscles continue to tense and pull them in, every second means their climaxes grow closer.

“Good, so good,” Penguin whimpers as the continued thrusting draws out his afterglow, making his pleasure hum through his body, dull vibrations that rack his nerves. “C’mon, cum in me.” He purposefully tightens his muscles, trying to milk the orgasms out of his lovers to the best of his ability. 

Killer can feel what Penguin is doing and it makes him feel an irrational amount of adoration for the smaller man. Picking up the pace, he rocks his hips faster into Penguin, now excited to see both of his lovers satisfied and sated from orgasm. “God, you’re both so fucking perfect,” he mutters. Locking eyes with Zoro, he murmurs a low, gravelly, “Cum for us, Zoro. Show us how good we make you feel.”

Words may not usually be Zoro’s favorite thing in the world, but those words have a hold on him like no others do, and he is powerless to deny them. Zoro’s hips begin to mess up their rhythm, jerking messily as his orgasm tears through him like a rampaging sea king. He growls out his lovers' names mixed with praises and swears as he buries himself to the hilt inside of Penguin. His cum splatters against Penguin’s walls, surrounding both Killer and Zoro’s cocks with a warm wetness that only makes it easier for Killer to fuck into Penguin’s messy insides.

Zoro fucks himself through his orgasms, filling Penguin with everything he has before he slumps forward, resting his head on Penguin’s shoulder. He uses the last of his strength to hold Penguin up as Killer reaches his own orgasm, tilting his head up so he can kiss Penguin and taste his lovely noises for himself as Killer’s rough pace pushes the smaller man against Zoro. The afterglow leaves Zoro happy, sated beyond belief as he tries to convey to Penguin - with his mouth, but without his words - just how much tonight means to him. Penguin kisses him back like he understands, and for now, that’s all Zoro can ask for and more.

Killer’s noises are rough, all low and raspy as his burning insides finally explode, and he cums, burying inside Penguin and painting his insides with his own cum, letting it mix with Zoro’s as he lets Penguin’s twitching muscles massage the rest of his seed out of him. 

He finally slumps forward against Penguin, collapsing against his lover with a dreamy chuckle. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slow against Penguin’s warm skin. When he looks up, Killer realizes that the other two have broken their kiss to look at him with the same dreamy, hazy expressions on their faces. “Hey there,” Penguin says with his sex-wrecked voice and sharp-soft-fond eyes. “How’re you feeling?”

With a grin, Killer replies with, “I think I should be the one asking you that.” He pulls himself up, jostling Penguin just enough to make him shiver. “But I’m great.” Looking over Penguin’s shoulder to the other pirate, he asks, “What about you, Zoro?”

Zoro shrugs, but there’s still a red tint to his cheeks and an adoring shine in his eye. “Never better.” Lifting his arms above his head in a stretch, he grins cheekily as he asks, “So, is it nap time now?”

Shaking his head, Penguin laughs. “Not yet.” Pointing towards a wash rag on the bedside table, he says, “Toss me that towel first; we’re gonna at least wipe down before sleeping because I’m not sleeping on crusty sheets.”

Killer winces at the words. “Gross. I didn’t need that imagery.” He stays where he is, keeping any lube-cum mixture from leaking out of Penguin and onto the bed.

“Yeah,” Penguin agrees as Zoro pulls out of him and tosses him the aforementioned towel. “And I don’t need that reality.” Positioning the towel underneath him, he gently swats at Killer’s arm. “Go ahead and pull out of me.” He shivers when Killer does as he’s asked and the thick mixture of sexual fluids drips out of Penguin and down his thighs. “Fuck, that’s a lot.”

Zoro and Killer’s eyes are both drawn to the way Penguin sits on shaky legs as cum drips down his legs in thick streams. “Now that’s a pretty sight,” Zoro rumbles, blatantly leering at Penguin with a smirk.

“Very pretty,” Killer agrees with a lazy stare.

Penguin rolls his eyes as he wipes the rest of the mess between his legs. “Maybe for you. It’s getting gross for me. Killer, mind grabbing me a wet towel for the rest?”

“Yeah, I’ll go grab you one, Killer responds before walking to the bathroom to grab the requested item. While in there, he splashes some water from the sink onto his face to get the sweat off his face. Considering that the other two might want to do the same, he dampens a second towel before turning off the sink.

Walking back into the bedroom, Killer can’t help but feel his heart beat faster at the way he finds Penguin laying in bed with Zoro, his head on the swordsman’s shoulder and Zoro’s arm slung protectively across his waist. They’re talking quietly, their words occasionally broken by quick, stolen kisses that are always stolen right back in return. They look happy, content, and Killer wants to tattoo this sight on his mind to be remembered forever. He takes another moment just to watch before his presence is noticed and Zoro waves him over. 

“C’mon, get in bed with us,” Penguin rasps with his worn voice. “Let’s wipe down and go to bed. I’m too tired to stay awake for much longer.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Killer replies with false exasperation as he steps closer to the bed. “Am I sleeping on your side?” 

“Not a chance,” Penguin replies, pointing to the open spot on the other side of the bed. “I’m way too warm for that shit. Zoro gets to be in the middle this time.”

Zoro chuckles, rolling his eyes. “Oh, am I now? You spoil me.”

Killer slides under the covers next to Zoro, pressing himself against his side. “Just wait until tomorrow then.” Killer leans down to steal a quick kiss from the green-haired man’s lips.

Grinning, Zoro happily returns the kiss. “I can’t wait.”

Penguin obnoxiously throws his leg over both of his lover’s, giggling at the way both men shoot him exasperated glares. But he feels far too happy to move, unwilling to not be touching both of his lovers. “Me, either!”


End file.
